


Betrayal and torture

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Nail Removal, Not Good, Torture, Violence, ghost maya and midas, no beta i die like man, not canon typical violence, shadow brutus and tina, super bad, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Midas sees his former comrades Martina and Brutus are coming to kill him. He tries to think fast, but it may not work too well in his favor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Betrayal and torture

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm really sad right now about something so yeah! I'm fixing it with this!!

Midas began panting heavily, on the verge of a panic attack. Even though his most trusted agents, Martina and Brutus, had betrayed him, he didn't expect it to be this way. He didn't think that they'd attack so soon.

Midas gulped and pulled his drum gun closer to himself, his hands fumbling as he was trying to reload it. At this point he was ready to die, he wanted to right now anyhow.

"I'm calling for backup, is anyone there?" Midas said quietly into his earpiece.

Silence.

Great, they not only broke all the cameras and turrets, they fucking killed his henchmen. It wasn't surprising that they did, but he didn't want it to happen so soon or suddenly like it had.

Fuck fuck fuck, Midas was really about to die right now, wasn't he? Brutus was going to kick the door to his office open then fucking shoot him with his minigun, and if that didn't work he was sure to get blown to pieces by Martina.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK.

This was it. This was how he was going to die. The fully golden male began trying to breathe calmly, but it was fucking hard when there was a shitton of bullets that shot your left knee.

If Brutus' attack didn't kill him instantly, then the bloodloss would.

Why would they do this to him? After everything he's done for them, they betrayed him and are now currently trying to kill him. He heard talking right outside of his door. It was definitely Brutus.

Looking around Midas began trying to think of an easy escape. Normally he'd always be able to see these things through, but not this. He wasn't sure how he could save himself from this one.

Very suddenly, a thought emerged in his mind. It was when he first got his cat, Roy G Biv, or Meowscles as many better knew him.

It was one of the happiest days of his life. He found him on the street, eating a dead fly. And somehow, it spoke volumes to him, and he couldn't help picking him up and taking him home.

Maya had been ecstatic when she saw the cat her dad brought home.

No, not today. Midas can't die today, he won't let those bastards kill him. Midas waited for them to open the door, he had it locked so he had some time before they came in. He quickly pulled one of his grenades off of his hip and waited.

And he waited and waited and waited and fuck this was so damn slow. They didn't even try to break open the door, they kept trying the knob that refused to turn because of the locks he had on it.

He waited, hiding under his desk for them. If he was fast enough, just a little bit faster than them, he could pull this off. He just needed to wait. It was a horrible, dangerous plan that could absolutely fail easily, but the chances of his success weren't too low either.

If he knew them, and he did, they'd be disoriented for about five seconds which would hopefully buy him enough time to slip out of the room and out of one of the large windows inside the Agency and onto the floor.

He'd be a liar if he said he knew what he'd do after that.

He heard Brutus' annoyed voice say something loudly to Martina.

"It ain't openin' pal! I've tried!"

"Then let me do it!" Martina yelled back.

He heard some shuffling, and then an explosion.

Perfect.

They began walking in, surely with their weapons drawn.

"Midas, come out, we know you're in there." Brutus said, Arnold voice be damned.

Midas was silent for some seconds.

"What do you want?"

"You know what we want, Midas." Martina replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"We want you. Now."

The room once again filled with silence.

"What the hell do you want me for you bastards?" Midas said, venom rich in his voice as he slowly set down his grenade.

"We're going to get all the info we want out of you!" She replied.

"Come out slowly and we won't hurt you."

Midas sat there in pretend thought for some seconds before slowly coming out. He had his hands raised up as if to surrender. If these two knew him well, which they didn't, they'd know he's not really going to give up like this.

He may not have too much strength, but his agility and stamina are incredible, which allows him to do what he's about to do.

He slowly turns around to face them and also had seen that they're weapons weren't drawn as he'd thought. This confused him, as did the expressions on their faces. They almost looked like they were.. Sad..

No, this is a ploy, Midas needed to stay strong to defend his Maya and Roy.

As quickly as he could, he quickly took the grenade he set down earlier and smashed it on the floor, causing smoke to come out and blind the two infront of him. Lucky Midas though, he could navigate this place with his eyes closed what with how well he knew it, smoke was nothing new.

He ran as fast as he could out of his office, somehow able to run pretty damn fast considering his knee being littered with bullets. He shoulder charged at one of the windows and broke through, falling from the third story floor to the second story roof.

Midas looked around for anything he could get away on, but there was nothing. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK.

This was not happening right now, they did not remove any means of transportation he had. He began breathing heavily again, be was for sure going to be dead no matter what he did now, the two in his office had to have been out of the smoke by now.

He looked behind himself and- as he thought, there they were. Standing at the broken window, pointing their weapons at him.

"Do it!" He yelled at them. "Kill me you cowards! You don't have the balls to do it!"

Martina looked like she was on the verge of tears as he spoke. Suddenly, a plan popped into his mind.

"But you sure had brass balls when you turned to shadow, didn't you?! Fucken' traitors!"

Midas started to send a distress signal to an outlying Ghost base that was nearby.

"Willing to sell yourselves to them like whores just because of good money, huh?!"

"You're wrong!" Martina yelled at him, visibly crying.

"Martina! We don't have time for these emotions!" Brutus spat at her.

"If I'm wrong then explain to me how I am!" Midas yelled, successfully sending the message.

"Brutus didn't want to do this either damn you! But we were given orders and so we did them!" Martina sobbed. "We were supposed to infiltrate Ghost! Not get attached to someone!"

"Martina! Stop telling him these things dammit!" Brutus barked at her.

"Shoot him!"

Teary-eyed and sobbing, Martina readied a normal arrow then shot his shoulder, causing Midas to groan loudly in pain.

"Fucking end it already dammit! Stop toying around!" Midas yelled.

Brutus jumped out from the window, landing right next to Midas. Midas still glared up at him, ready to fight back.

"We need you alive. Stop struggling and let us take you already." Brutus growled from behind his mask, brown eyes shining with very clear sadness.

Maybe.. Just maybe, Midas was wrong, and this was no ploy at all.

Brutus seemed to hesitate before doing what he needed to do. Midas took this chance and shot his fist to slam against Brutus' face. Though gold was a soft metal, Midas' fist seemed to strike him hard because Brutus had backed away, seemingly stunned for some seconds.

Though it hurt Midas to take advantage of their unwanting states, he knew he had to, lest he show weakness.

"Midas please! Just surrender it doesn't have to be this way!"

"It never had to be this way at all if you would've just been loyal!" Midas yelled back at Martina, pure fury clear in his features.

"Why the hell did you do it?! Huh?! Because you wanted good money?! I could've given you triple what they wanted to give you dammit! But instead you went and blew any chance you may have had!"

Midas' plan was working well, stalling them with hurtful accusations til backup arrived was going extremely well. The only issue was that he simply did not want to say these things to those he once trusted.

He cared for these people, and now, they've gone and done him dirty like this. How could they?

Brutus finally recovered from the punch to his face and glared at Midas as soon as a helicopter was heard in the distance.

Midas mentally fist bumped, and smirked at the two traitors infront of him.

"Well. It's been great catching up, but my-" Midas suddenly realized that the helicopter did not bear that of the Ghost insignia, but rather Shadow's instead.

Brutus got up, slinging a stunned Midas over his shoulder with great force, then walking to the chopper.

"Bind him." Brutus ordered, and just as asked, Midas' mouth had a gag, his eyes a blindfold, wrists and ankles then were bound together as well.

"We can't let him get away." Brutus motioned for Martina to get it, and though it was tearful, she obliged.

Midas doesn't remember much after hearing Brutus yell, "Patch him up!"

*-*-*-*-*-*

Midas awoke in a strange room, not one he remembered stumbling into. Upon trying to move he found that his wrists and ankles had been bound to a chair. Oh, and his mouth was covered too. How wonderful.

Midas looked around, observing his dark surroundings. The only light in the room had been the light above him that was illuminating his face and body.

"Well then, shall we begin?" A masked man asked as he walked into the room. His voice was sickly sweet, nothing but bad intention in his voice.

The man ripped the tape off of Midas' mouth, signaling for him to respond.

But Midas instead, did not, choosing instead to glare fiercely at the man.

"Splendid! Let's start with those pretty golden nails of yours, shall we?" He said, grabbing a pair of pliers off of a small stand next to the chair Midas was in.

Midas let out a loud hiss as his fingernail was removed from his index finger, not daring to give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain.

"My my, quite resilient, aren't we?" The man said, watching Midas' golden blood drip out of the wound slowly. 

He began slowly but surely continuing on with the other nails on his hand, then proceeded to his other hand's nails. 

Midas didn't scream once much to his own surprise.

"Alrigjt, how about this?" The man said, holding up a container of.. something.

Upon feeling it get splashed on him, Midas felt water hotter than hell rain down upon him. This, sadly, caused Midas to shriek in pain. Anyone would scream like that if they'd been doused in boiling water like that.

"What the hell, man?! How are you going to torture me without asking any damn questions?!" He yelled, anger clear in his tone.

"God fuck! Atleast do it right, can Shadow even do anything right anyhow?!"

The man infront of Midas tch'd and shook his head.

"Come now, we have good methods. Like for example:" he started, walking over to pull something, or rather someone, into the light.

It was Maya, Midas' daughter. She was tied up just like how he was, the only difference being that she was blindfolded and seemed to have plugs in her ears.

She was completely deprived of all her main senses.

Midas' eyes had widened largely, breath catching in his throat.

"No.." Midas started. "No!!" He yelled.

"Not her, she's not the reason for this!" He yelled at his torturer.

"If you talk, she won't get hurt."

Midas glared at the man, then stared at Maya for some seconds. His eyes went back and forth, before he spoke.

"Fine. But you let her go."

"Or else what? You won't talk?"

Midas was silent.

"Fine fine, but she will stay in this room while you spill your guts all over. She'll also get the pleasure of watching you die and being able to do nothing about it."

Midas glared at the man.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or anything, e-mail me at Iggysnewrecipehs@hotmail.com ! I'll try my best to get back to you asap!!


End file.
